Atobe's Favorite Birthday Present
by Luna Soll
Summary: Atobe gets exactly what he want s for his birthday! Yaoi AtobexRyoma


So this is my first fic and I will use one of my favorite pairing (AtobexRyoma or Royal Pair) from my favorite anime and second favorite manga Prince of Tennis.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

Atobe walked down the stairs into his own birthday party. He watched as everyone admired him because he was the Glorious Ore-sama. He had got Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Rokkaku, Rikkaidai, Seigaku, and his own school Hyotei together. He then turned to admire the huge pile of presents his admirers brought him. Then he continued his way down the stair well.

As he reached the bottom a group consisting of Jirou, Gakuto, Eiji, and Fuji walked up to meet him. Jirou looking like he was actually awake for once said, "Kei-chan we all got you a gift together!"

Fuji added, "It was a challenge and needed more then one person to secure it. We put it in your room for safe keeping."

Eiji and Gakuto, both jumping in excitement, handed him an envelope. It had a key and lube in it, making Atobe's curiosity peek. "You plebeians must tell Ore-sama what you got him right now," Atobe commanded them. And they left him standing there alone.

From then on Atobe was in a daze, trying to figure out what his present is. He talked to everyone but only one conversation really caught his attention.

Tezuka and Oishi asked him if he had seen Ryoma and he told them no. They seemed worried and told him that he should be here. Then it finally clicked in his head what his present is going to be. He couldn't wait any longer he ran strait up stairs to his room.

When he got there and opened the door he saw just what he thought. Ryoma was handcuffed to his bed with a ribbon around his eyes. Atobe was so happy that he practically pounced on Ryoma.

Ryoma let out a squeak of surprise as he felt a sudden weight on him. He was about to start screaming blood murder when another mouth landed on his. He was trying to fight it but then the kiss broke. Atobe removed the blind fold because he wanted to see the golden eyes of the boy beneath him.

When Ryoma's eyes met Atobe's he knew he stood no chance of escaping this. Right then and there he decided to let Atobe win for this one night alone. Ryoma leaned up and kissed Atobe, letting Atobe stick his tongue into his mouth. Ryoma felt uncomfortable at first but then Atobe started to play with his nipples and Ryoma started to moan into the kiss.

Atobe stopped everything he was doing and quickly got undressed. Ryoma spend the time it took for him to undress admiring Atobe's body. _'At least his body is really damn hot. His body is actually enough to turn me on.' _

Atobe felt the hot and needed stare on his back and turned to see Ryoma panting. "If you take the handcuffs off of me, Monkey King, I will give you your birthday present," Ryoma purred.

Atobe grabbed the key as fast as he could and ran back to the bed to take off the handcuffs. Ryoma used his newly freed hands to push Atobe down to the bed. Ryoma slowly licked his way down Atobe's body to reach his final destination. When Ryoma reached Atobe's cock, he started to lick the head to dispel the precum already forming there. He started to take more of it into his mouth, when Atobe reached down. He push Ryoma's head down to make him deep throat him.

Ryoma barely stopped from choking on his cock but Ryoma just went with it anyway. He started humming and swallowing around he cock while listening to Atobe's husky moans.

When Ryoma felt Atobe reaching the edge he stopped and pulled away. "Brat, what are you doing? Ore-sama isn't finished yet."

"I thought you may want to fully enjoy your birthday present, Monkey King."

Atobe in frustration pinned Ryoma to the bed and attacked Ryoma's mouth with his own, biting his lips and tongue. He grabbed the lube and poured a far amount on his hand, before reaching down for Ryoma's hole.

Ryoma's face twitched in pain as Atobe stuck his first finger in but it wasn't too bad. Then the second finger hurt a little bit more but when he started to move the fingers it hurt a lot more. When Atobe put in the third finger, Ryoma whimpered in response.

Then Atobe accidentally hit Ryoma's prostrate with his fingers and Ryoma to cry out in pleasure. Atobe took that as the sign that Ryoma was ready for more. Atobe added some lube to his saliva covered cock.

He then thrusted strait into Ryoma's hole but paused when he noticed a tear escape from Ryoma's eye. "I'm sorry was it to sudden."

Unable to speak Ryoma just shakes his head to dispel Atobe's worry.

Atobe trusted that Ryoma know what he was doing and pulled out to drove back into Ryoma. Over and over again he penetrated the boy hitting his prostrate over and over.

Atobe started to pump Ryoma's cock to their rhythm. Ryoma came first all over his own chest. His muscles tightened around Atobe's cock causing him to come in Ryoma's hole. He rode it out before collapsing onto Ryoma, who pushed Atobe off of him.

"So that was fun, Monkey King."

"You shall not call me by that now that you are dating Ore-sama."

"Who said we were dating."

"I did Ryo-chan and you shall now address Ore-sama as Atobe-sama."

"How about I give you a shot to go on an actual date with me first, I will call you Kei-kun instead, and I won't punch you in the face for calling me Ryo-chan."

"Fine but only if I get to continue from earlier." And with that Atobe jumped Ryoma and they started to make out.

And outside the room Jirou, Gakuto, Eiji, and Fuji stood proud at what they had done. Then ran to tell everyone one at the party of the new couple.


End file.
